Golden Child
by KS4EVA
Summary: Stephane McMahon vowed that her father would never be allowed to see his future grandchildren after their falling out in 2003. Now three years later, will a pregnant Stephanie be able to keep her father away from her child? Characters:Stephanie,Vince,Kur


**NOTE: The following story is completely fiction and is based on Stephanie's feud with her father at Vengence 2003. The following fic does contain some adult themes, language and violence so read on at your own judgement. All characters are copywritten by World Wrestling Entertainment. Please R&R.**

Golden Child Chapter One

Stephanie McMahon-Angle sat the couch in the Angle dressing room. She was surrounded by her friends, her mother, and of course her loving husband, Kurt. It was so sweet of Kurt and her mother to throw her this baby shower. Stephanie was now nine months pregnant. This was clearly evident by looking at her extended abdomen, which she used to support a vegetable tray from which she ate from. Kurt put his arm around his wife and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Stephanie smiled as she dipped a carrot in the dip and brought it to her mouth.

"Hey Steph, open my first. It's the best!" Said Kurt as he handed Stephanie a wrapped gift.

Steph sat down the vegetable tray and took the gift from her husband. She slowly began to rip the baby blue wrapping paper. Steph laughed aloud at what she saw. Kurt smiled brightly and held up a miniature replica of his gold medals.

"Well, what do you guys think? Now my son will be an Olympic champion even before he can walk. Oh, It's True!" Kurt said as he smiled at the crowd.

"Aww, that's very sweet honey. I'm sure he will love them." Stephanie said as she gave Kurt a peck on the lips as everyone else rolled their eyes at Kurt.

"Kurt, since we used to be best buds, I decided it was only fair to get you guys something for your baby." Said Edge as he handed Mrs. Angle a gift.

"Thank you Edge." Stephanie said nicely as Kurt's faced formed a smile. Angle helped his wife unwrap the gift.

"That's not freaking funny Edge!" Kurt said like a little child being teased. Kurt held up a baby size T-shirt. It read, "I Suck" on the front and on the back it read, "Like Father Like Son". Stephanie tried to calm Kurt down as Kurt threw the T-shirt at Edge who was laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong Kurtski, you don't like the shirt?" Laughed Edge as he picked up the shirt that was lying on the floor.

"No! I don't! You can take that shirt and shove it where the sun doesn't shine! Yeah, that's right……in your mouth!" Kurt said with enthusiasm like he was telling Edge off.

"Oh well, looks like I've been put in my place." Edge said, trying to keep from bursting out laughing again, as he walked out the door.

"I sure told him off, huh Steph." Kurt said as he put his arm around his pregnant wife. Steph looked over at her husband who was awaiting her response of praise. Stephanie had to admit, Kurt was a total dork, but that's what she loved about him. He was always fun to be around.

"Yeah honey, you sure did." Stephanie said as she gave him a nice kiss on the lips which was short lived for the moment was ruined by an oh so familiar voice

"Stephanie…."

Stephanie's eyes quickly shifted from her husband to the man who stood in front of her…her father. Vince McMahon was standing in the Angle dressing room. He wore his usual expensive suit with his shinny shoes. His arms were folded behind his back. Stephanie didn't know what to say. The same anger and hurt she felt last year, the last time she saw her father at No Mercy, was back.

"What do you want Dad…." Stephanie asked as she looked at her father, staring blankly at him showing no emotion.

"…I….I just wanted to give this to you. It's for my grand baby." Said Vince as he revealed what he was hiding behind his back. In his hands was Stephanie's old teddy bear. Steph recognized it at once. It had been her favorite toy of during her childhood. Just looking at it reminded her of the past. Back when she was Daddy's sweet little girl. Back when she did no wrong in her father's eyes. Back when Vince thought she was pure and flawless. But that was in the past.

"Cool a teddy bear, I'm sure the baby would love that. You know, your Olympic Hero had a teddy bear once, I named it Medals…as in gold medals…Get it?" Kurt said as he took the stuffed bear from Vince whose eyes remained focused on his daughter.

"Well…..You can leave now…." Stephanie said in a cold heartless voice. Vince's eyes then darted to the floor before he turned toward the door. Stephanie then grabbed the bear from her husband's grasp and threw it at her father's back.

"And take this with you! Your mind games don't fool me you mean old bastard!" Stephanie screamed. Vince picked up the bear, and without saying a single word, left. The whole dressing room was silent. Everyone was in shock of what just took place. It was Kurt who broke the silence.

"Geeze Steph, I thought you said Aunt Flo wasn't visiting anymore until our baby's born. Why did you have to throw teddy." Kurt said puzzled.

Golden Child Chapter Two

"Oh man, check out that chick!" Said Shane sitting on the couch with Angle. He pointed at the plasma TV. Kurt looked at a blonde that was posing for a commercial for men.

"Are you freakin kidding me! None of those women even come close to comparing to Stephanie! Steph's just so beautiful. I don't know what it is about her that drives me so crazy. Maybe it's the way she whips her hair behind her with attitude. Or her blue eyes sparkle when I look into them. Or oh when we are in bed, she-"

"Shhh! Stop! Damn Angle! I just merely point out a good looking woman and you go wacko talking about my sister. Dude, I know you love her and all. But you gotta stop bringing her up all the time. It's getting on my nerves. Can't you just look at another woman?" Asked Shane as he put his feet up on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"…..Ah, Shane? Stephanie would be pissed if she found out you were putting your feet on her coffee table. Steph specifically said it was a rule in our house that there will be no feet on the table. It's True." Said Kurt as he pointed at Shane's feet.

"My sister has you so whipped! Damn Kurt, now I know who wears the pants in this household. And it's certainly not you." Shane said shaking his head at Kurt.

"Hey, that's not true! I make lot of the decisions! What I say goes! I am the king of this castle! And that's damn true!" Kurt said as shaking the TV remote in Shane's face.

"Sure, king of the castle, huh? If you make the decisions why do you follow your wife's rules? I thought you make the rules?" Shane asked with a smirk on his face. He loved teasing Kurt, it was so easy to get a rise out of him.

"Well…..Ah, Steph has this ah, stipulation…ah, if I don't respect her rules and show her respect….then ah…….no sex." Angle said setting down the remote on the coffee table.

"Wow, you sure have things under control. Can you say pussy whipped?" Shane said as he laughed.

"Shut up Shane!" Kurt retorted as he hit Shane in the arm. The phone ran and Kurt got up to answer it.

"Hello.." Kurt said as he sat back down with the cordless phone.

"Hi….ah, this is Brian Kendrick…Is Stephanie there?"

"What the heck do you want Kendrick! This is Stephanie's husband….You know, Kurt Angle, the Olympic champion! I demand you tell him why you are calling my wife!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"I'm….I'm sorry Mr. Angle, I was calling your wife back….You see….she called left me a message on my voice mail asking if I could baby sit for her when she has her baby."

"You mean my baby! Steph is having my baby! Do you actually think Steph and I will leave our precious child in your care? You're practically a kid yourself!" Kurt said before hanging up the phone.

"Wow, Kurt, you sure told him off." Shane said grabbing his beer from the coffee table where it sat on a coaster. The phone rang again and Kurt grabbed it.

"Look Kendrick! I told you, Stephanie and I don't want you to baby sit! I think you still need a baby sitter yourself!" Kurt screamed into the phone.

"Kurt……this is Vince…have I….have I called at a bad time?"

"Mr. McMahon…..ah, no….Sorry about that. Stephanie's not here, she went with Linda to do some last minute shopping for the baby." Said Kurt as Shane looked up at him surprised that Vince was calling the Angle residence.

"It's okay…I actually didn't expect Stephanie to talk to me. I just called to see how things were going. I mean with the pregnancy. Do you know if she's having a boy or a girl yet?" Vince asked.

"Yeah we do……she's having a boy. We've even decided on a name. Andrew Vincent Angle. Steph actually came up with the name." Kurt said.

"Vincent….." Vince repeated back quietly almost as though he was deep in thought and simply repeating it to himself.

Stephanie sat in a limo with her mother, Linda. The limo was almost completely full of shopping bags. They had gone all over town. Stephanie was never one to hold back when it came to shopping.

"You know Stephanie, your father has been asking me lot about the pregnancy." Linda said.

"So….." Stephanie said quickly back.

"So maybe you should give your father a second chance….Stephanie, if you could see the way he-" Before Linda could say anymore she was cut off by her daughter.

"A second chance! Mom, I have given him a second chance! I gave him a second chance after he set me up and almost had me marry The Undertaker at his Black Wedding! I gave him another chance after he fired me from the WWE! Hell, I even gave that bastard another chance after he flaunted his relationship with Trish Stratus in my face! If he thinks I am going to give him another chance then he is dead wrong! There is no way in hell I am putting my child through the kind of hell I went through!" Stephanie screamed.

Linda fell quite. Stephanie could tell she had hurt her mother's feelings. Still, her mother had to know where she was coming from. Linda herself was always being treated poorly by Vince. Her father was now flaunting his relationship with Sable in front of her mother. It made Stephanie sick when she thought about how her father could disrespect his marriage to her mother. How could things have gotten so bad? Stephanie could remember a time when her parents were happy together. When her mother would make her father breakfast every morning before he left for work. It was a time where Vince showed nothing but love for his family. Now those days were only a vivid memory. Vincent K McMahon was no only interested in using his family as a pawn in a game of chess. How could Stephanie subject her child to someone like that? A monster.

Golden Child Chapter Three

"KURT! Why didn't you tell me my dad called!" Stephanie screamed at her husband as he flinched next to her in bed.

"I just told you…." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal that he called-"

"Well it is! It is a very big deal. What did he want anyway?" Stephanie said interrupting Kurt.

"He said he just was calling to see how things were with the pregnancy." Kurt said before taking a sip of his milk that was sitting on the night stand next to him.

"Yeah right! He called because he wants to make me feel guilty about not wanting our baby around him. I swear to God, he is the very last person I would want our child to be exposed too." Steph said reaching over to the lamp on her night stand to turn it off.

"If you hate him so much, then why did you want to name our baby after him?" Kurt asked looking over at his wife who had closed her eyes.

"I don't know! Look, can we talk about something else?" Said Stephanie.

"Okay, let's talk about you telling Brian Kendrick that he could baby sit for us." Kurt said moving closer to Stephanie.

"What's wrong with Brian watching the baby once in a while? You know…..It will give us some time alone together." Stephanie said with a naughty smile as she put her hands to her husband's face.

Kurt couldn't help smiling back as Steph pulled him close and kissed him. Steph let out a sigh of pleasure as Kurt's kisses trailed down her neck.

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah I am that damn good……" Kurt said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"…..No…..I….I think it's time!" Steph said in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Don't worry baby……I'm getting there. You know I just don't like to jump right into it….There's got to be some foreplay." Kurt said.

"…….It hurts so bad….." Steph said in pain.

"What? I haven't even done anything yet?" Kurt said somewhat confused.

"…….The babies ready…" Stephanie said to Kurt pushing him away.

"Ready for what?" Kurt asked totally clueless.

"TO COME OUT!" Stephanie screamed.

Kurt quickly sat up in bed and turned on the light. He helped Stephanie to her feet and grabbed the bag of essentials they had packed for the hospital before. In the H2 Hummer, Kurt was driving with the pedal to the medal as Stephanie sat next to him in a lot of pain.

"This is so exciting Steph! I want to remember these moments for the rest of my life." Kurt said looking over at Steph.

"…I just want it to be over with! God it hurts!" Stephanie screamed.

"Hey, remember the breathing exercise we practice….Take a deep breath…..hold it…..1…..2…..3….4 and let it out…."Kurt said trying to coach his wife.

"KURT! Shut up and drive!" Stephanie screamed.

At the hospital, the nurses wheeled Stephanie into the delivery room as Kurt stayed right at her side with his video camera ready to catch the action.

"Oh my God…..Give me something for the pain…PLEASE." Steph screamed.

"Are you sure you do not want to have natural child birth?" Asked the doctor as Stephanie continued to moan in pain.

"GOD DAMNIT! YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING TO KNOCK ME OUT OR THERE IS NO BABY!" Stephanie yelled.

Meanwhile Kurt was trying to get a close up of Steph. He zoomed his camera on her face.

"Honey, I'm getting it all on film. Say a few words sweetheart." Kurt said as he centered his video camera.

"TAKE THAT CAMERA AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! GET IT OFF OF ME GOD DAMNIT!" Stephanie screamed at her husband.

"Somebody call an freaking exorcist!" Kurt said as he lowered his camera in shock.

The doctor took a syringe from the metal tray near by. The on the end of the syringe was a long needle.

"Oh yes, thank God!" Stephanie said as she saw the syringe of a drug that would make the pain subside.

As much as Stephanie was happy to see the syringe, Kurt was not. All Angle saw was the huge needle. He watched in horror as the doctor slowly walked closer to his wife. The doctor instructed Stephanie to sit up so he could find a place in her spine to insert the drug.

"Your-your going to stick that freaking needle in her back?" Kurt asked the doctor with a somewhat squeamish look on his face.

"Yes, right into her spine." Said the doctor as she studied Steph's back looking for the perfect place to insert the needle.

Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the needle puncture his wife's skin as a small stream of blood seeped down her back. Kurt could tell Stephanie was very uncomfortable. Angle started to feel light headed as he continued to watch the blood trickle down his wife's back. The doctor wiped the blood with a cotton swab as Angle felt his mind go blank.

"Thud!…."

Stephanie saw that her husband had fainted and was now laying on the floor unconscious.

"Kurt?" Stephanie said.

"Don't move Mrs. Angle….It is critical that you don't move while this needle is in your spine." Said the doctor.

"Wake up Daddy."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He found himself slumped in a chair. How did he get there? Where was Stephanie? Kurt looked up to see his wife sitting up in a hospital bed looking at him with a smile. In her arms Kurt could see, was a blue blanket. At that moment, he heard a small cry.

"Don't you want to see your son?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

Angle smiled back and slowly got up out of the chair. He was still feeling groggy as he made his way to the hospital bed and sat next to his wife on the edge of the bed. In the baby blue blanket he saw his newborn son. He was more beautiful than Kurt could have ever have imagined. Kurt gently kissed his infant son's head, which was covered with a thin layer of fine hair. Angle knew that this was a precious moment that he would never forget.

"He's so perfect, Steph…..Andrew Vincent Angle." Kurt said as he lead his face into Stephanie's before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Later on that day…….

The hospital elevator opened and Vincent K McMahon stepped out onto the Maternity floor. Somewhat of a spring in his step was evident as he strutted over to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you Sir." Asked a nurse behind the counter.

"Well I sure hope so…I am looking for my daughter. She just had her baby this morning. Stephanie McMahon-Angle." Vince said as he fixed the ruffles out of his suit.

The nurse glanced at a list and then back up at Vince.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. and Mrs. Angle have requested that there'd be no more visitors after three o'clock and as you can see, it's four." Said the nurse.

Mr. McMahon's eyes widen as he began to turn a shade of red and shake with fury.

"I don't think you know who the hell I am! I am Vincent K McMahon and I am demanding to see my grandchild! If you don't tell me which room my daughter is staying in then I will make sure that you are fired and NEVER work in another hospital again!" Vince said with rage making the nurse shake with fear.

"Stephanie McMahon-Angle…I-is in room 333." Said the nurse.

Vince gave his evil smile and walked down the hall in search of room 333. He found it on the left when he turned a corner. Vince opened the door and walk into the room. Stephanie caught sight of her father and sat up in bed.

"Dad! What are you doing here!" Stephanie asked.

"I've come to see my grand baby, where is the little guy?" Vince asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"Hi ya, Mr. McMahon." Kurt said as he stood walked into the room. "Hey Steph, look at the cool hat I got in the hospital gift shop! It says 'Super Dad'." Kurt said pointing to the blue print on the hat.

Stephanie said nothing as she glared at her father. Kurt looked at his wife and then back at his father-in-law.

"Hey Mr. McMahon, do you want a cigar? It has 'It's A Boy' written on them. I don't smoke but maybe you would like one." Kurt said holding a cigar out to Vince.

"Give me the damn thing!" Vince said snatching it from Kurt's hand.

"Oh, and if you don't like that one…I also have some bubble gum cigars that are my personal favorite." Kurt said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a blue bubble gum cigar.

"Shove it up your ass, Angle." Vince said. He was clearly irritated with Kurt. Like always.

"You're not seeing the baby! That is final!" Stephanie yelled. "Now get the hell out!"

Vince gave his daughter and her husband a dirty look before slowly leaving the room. Once in the hall, Vince noticed the hospital nursery to his right. He walked over to the window where he saw a room full of newborn babies. Vince tapped on the glass to get a nurse's attention who was attending to one of the babies. The nurse saw him and came out to meet him.

"Can I help you sir?" She said.

"Yes, I am looking for my grandson. I haven't seen him yet. His mother's asleep and I don't want to awake her. I just want to see the little guy." Said Vince.

"Okay, what's the baby's mother's name?" Asked the nurse.

"Stephanie McMahon-Angle." Vince quickly said.

The nurse smiled and went back into the nursery. Vince watched her as she went through the rows of babies and finally stopped at one. She carefully lifted the infant and placed him in her arms before walking him over to the glass window so Vince could see him.

"Andrew Vincent Angle……" Vince said aloud as he peered through the window at his grandson.

Golden Child Chapter Four

In the Angle dressing room, Stephanie sat with her husband who held their newborn son. Kurt had on his "Super Dad" hat which Stephanie thought made him look completely ridiculous though she would never tell him because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was always very sensitive.

"1996, Atlanta Georgia……That was the day, that your father, me, Kurt Angle, won an Olympic Gold medal. I proved to the whole entire world that I was the best. Oh It's True!" Kurt said talking to baby Andrew who cooed softly extending his little tiny hands outward slowly moving his fingers.

"Kurt? How many times are you going to tell him that story? You have already told him about the Olympics three other times. I think he gets the point." Stephanie said as she smiled and rolled her eyes. Stephanie gazed down at her baby. She smiled as her heart began to melt at the sight of Andy staring up at her and Kurt.

"Aww, Kurt look, he knows we're his mom and daddy." Stephanie said happily. Kurt smiled and kissed Steph on the cheek.

"Hey Steph….." Kurt said sniffing the air, "What's that smell?"

Stephanie looked down at the baby who began to cry and squirm in Kurt's arms. She then looked over at Kurt and gave him an evil smile.

"Oh, no freaking way Steph! I'm not changing him…..It smells freakin rank!" Kurt said trying to hand Stephanie the crying infant.

"Oh yes way! I changed him last time. You're his father, you can do it." Stephanie smiled as she pointed at the diaper bag that lay on the floor next to the couch. "Just think of it as a good learning experience."

Kurt looked at Steph has though she had sentenced him to death and then down at his crying baby. Slowly and carefully, Kurt got up from the couch with his son. Stephanie helped by getting out all the necessaries out of the diaper bag for Kurt before laying down a changing mat for Kurt to lay Andrew on.

"Okay, you have everything you need-" Stephanie said as she started to get up off the couch.

"Woah, Woah, where are you going! Kurt asked, not wanting to be left alone to tend to the baby.

"I'm going to get myself some coffee. You want me to get you some?" Stephanie asked as she began to walk towards the door.

"No, I don't want any coffee, I want you to stay with me and help me. Steph! I don't know what the heck I am doing!" Kurt said as he picked up the spare diaper and looked at it questionably.

"Oh Kurt, you're a smart boy. You'll figure it out." Stephanie said laughing as she left the room.

"Hey Steph! Come on back, Steph! Hey Steph!…..That's not freakin funny!" Kurt yelled as Andrew continued to cry. Kurt undid one of the Velcro taps that held the diaper to the baby.

"See, this isn't so bad." Kurt chuckled as he undid the other tap. "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" Kurt yelled when he caught sight as well as the smell of the load his son had left for him in the diaper. Angle gagged and coughed as he removed the diaper from Andy.

"This is freakin disgusting….Oh God, it smells like something died." Kurt said as continued to gag and cough. Andrew gurgled as he sucked on his hand. "Thank God that's over." Kurt said as he rolled up the diaper and threw it in the trash. "Man, no way it could get much worse than that."

At that moment, Angle knew he had spoke way too soon as he felt a light stream of warm liquid hit his shirt. "Good God!" Kurt said as he saw that the warm liquid was actually Andrew peeing on him. Kurt quickly grabbed the spare diaper and put it over Andrew to keep him from peeing on him anymore then he already had.

"Andrew….Where is your mother when we need her the most?" Kurt said he looked down at his shirt that had a definite wet spot thanks to his son.

Stephanie, carrying her coffee, made her way back to the Angle locker room. She opened the door, Kurt grabbed Andrew and walked over to her.

"Steph! Here quick! Take him!" Kurt said handing Stephanie baby Andrew, who was still without a diaper.

"Kurt….Why doesn't Andrew have a diaper on? And……why are you all wet?" Stephanie said looking at Kurt's shirt.

"I need a drink…..I'm going to go get some milk." Kurt said before leaving.

"I guess Daddy wasn't able to change you, huh." Stephanie said smiling as she kissed her baby on the head. "Don't worry sweetie, Mommy will change you."

Meanwhile, in the McMahon dressing room, Vince was pacing around his office talking to his wife on the speakerphone.

" Damnit Linda! I am tired of being left out! I am that child's grandfather and it is my damn God given right to see him!" Vince said screaming at the speakerphone.

"There is nothing I can do, Vince. Stephanie is still upset about what happened last year at No Mercy. You-"

"Well that's just too damn bad! I know she's expecting an apology from me and this is all just her way of trying to say how sorry I am! I'm not sorry damnit! She deserved everything I did to her at No Mercy! She's a spoiled little bitch!" Vince said as he was beginning to turn a dark shade of red, his veins popping out of his neck as he stood in front of the speakerphone.

"Vince, if you would just swallow your pride just this once-"

Vince grabbed the speakerphone and yanked it from the wall before throwing it across the room.

"SMASH!"

The speakerphone unit broke into many pieces. Vince walked over to the pieces that once were a speakerphone. He shook with fury as he ran he quickly ran his hands through his hair. Then a smile formed on Vince's face. An evil smile that would make your skin crawl at the sight of it. The smile that meant only one thing…….Vince had an idea.

Golden Child Chapter Five

A few months later……………….

"If you need anything at all Brian, don't hesitate to call us." Stephanie said as she grabbed her coat from the hall closet, which Kurt helped her into.

"Don't worry Mrs. Angle, I'll take good care of baby Andy." Kendrick said with a smile. Angle walked over to him, his face showing no emotion. It was the same face you would see on Kurt Angle before he would take you down and slap the Ankle Lock on you before you would know what happened.

"That's my baby in there! You let anything happen to him, I'm going to grab you and make you squeal like a baby!…… What a minute! That's not what I wanted to say!" Kurt yelled feeling embarrassed. Stephanie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"What I meant to say was, your name's Spanky! Well if you don't take care of my baby I am going to spank you good and hard! …..Wait, no!" Kurt said as Stephanie exhaled and looked at her diamond watch.

"I mean…if you so much as hurt one hair on that baby's head, I'm to take you down to the ground and put you in all kinds of wrestling positions!………NO!" Kurt yelled. Stephanie had enough and she walked over to Kurt, took him by the hand and led him to the door.

"Steph! I'm not done! I gotta-"

"We'll call you later to check up on everything." Stephanie said as she led her husband out the door.

"Ah, okay Mrs. Angle." Brian said as he watched the door slammed shut.

Kendrick walked over to the playpen were Andrew Vincent sat looking up at him, sucking on a pacifier.

"You're going to have lots of fun with your Uncle Spanky!" Brian said as he picked Andy up out of the playpen.

A jet-black limousine sped across the Manhattan Bridge. It was the limo of Vince McMahon who was being accompanied by his mistress, Sable.

"You never told me where we were going." Sable said as she massaged Vince's chest through his business suit.

Vince, who was glancing out the window, turned his attention to Sable. He smiled his evil smile and ran his figures through Sable's shinny blonde hair.

"It's a surprise….." Vince said trying to peak Sable's interest.

"Ooo, I love surprises! Are we going to get a suite in one of those nice hotels?" Sable asked bringing her hand to Vince's face.

"Not exactly." Vince said looking away from Sable, peering out the window again.

"Please stop crying, baby…." Brian said as he bounced the baby in his arms trying to calm him down.

"Oh, I know what you need!" Kendrick said as he carried baby Andrew into the kitchen. He set Andrew in his bouncy vibrate chair, and then went over to the refrigerator.

"Here's the milk. I know babies love milk." Brian said pulling out a carton of milk. Kendrick carefully poured some milk into a baby bottle. He screwed on the top of the bottle and then held it to baby Andy's awaiting mouth. Andy quickly began to suck on the nipple of the bottle. It took only a few seconds for the baby to turn his head away from the nipple of the bottle. He began to cry again. This time louder than before.

"What's the matter? I thought all babies liked milk." Brian said sitting the bottle down on the counter. He went back to the refrigerator, this time taking out a can of soda.

"I guess it's never to early to have your first soda." Brian said as he popped the soda tab. He emptied out the milk from the bottle and replaced it with the soda. Kendrick again held the bottle to the baby's mouth. Andrew again vigorously sucked on the bottle. He again spit it out, this time squirming around in the bouncy seat as he screamed and cried. Kendrick started to panic.

"What do I do……Hey, I know! Sponge Bob Square Pants is on! Come on little buddy, let's go watch some Sponge Bob!" Brian picked the screaming baby up and took him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the plasma TV.

"Come on baby, stop crying. Look at Sponge Bob!" Brian said, he was becoming desperate, he didn't know how to get the baby to stop crying.

"Would you just put a cork in it…..Wait a minute, that's it! The pacifier!" Kendrick said. He quickly got up and got the pacifier that was in the playpen where he had left it. Kendrick gave Andrew the pacifier and finally, there was silence.

"Ah, thank God for pacifiers." Said Brian looking down at Andrew who was now very content as he sucked away on his pacifier.

The phone rang and Brian reached over to the coffee table and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Angle residence." Kendrick said into the phone.

"Hi Brian, it's Stephanie. How's Andrew doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh hi Mrs. Angle, yeah, he was crying for a while, but I gave him his pacifier and he calmed right down." Brian told her.

_Doorbell rings_

"Hang on a sec, Mrs. Angle, there is someone at the door." Kendrick said. He carefully laid baby Andy in the playpen and went to the front door, still carrying the phone. Brian opened the door. Vince McMahon and Sable stood in the door way. Brian was at a loss for words.

"Brian? Brian, who's at the door?…….Brian are you there?"

Vince took the phone from a speechless and petrified Brian Kendrick. He hit the talk button on the phone and the call was ended.

"Are you baby sitting my grandson tonight?" Vince said smiling evilly at Brian who had frozen in place. Finally words managed to escape from his mouth.

"Y-yes, I am baby sitting Andrew." Brian said, his voice shaking.

"Well, aren't you going to invite Sable and me in?" Vince said his eyes staring down Brian who was clearly terrified of his boss, Vince.

Golden Child Chapter Six

Brian said nothing to Vince and Sable. He couldn't, even if he wanted too, the fear of saying the wrong thing and being fired on the spot made him numb.

"One word out of you, or even one movement to try and stop me, and I will fire your ass!" Vince said to Kendrick who was shaking under his cold stare. Then, without warning, Vince hit Brian with a punch from his right hand. Vince is huge guy, and the single punched made Brian go down and out cold.

Vince fixed his suit and smiled. His eyes scanned the room. They finally fixed on the playpen where his grandson sat, totally oblivious to what was going on. Vince smiled menacingly as he made his way over to the playpen. He peered down at Andrew who looked up at him as he continued to suck on his pacifier.

"THIS!" Sable said pointing at the baby. "This is what we came here for! I thought we were going to spend a romantic evening alone." Sable said to Vince crossing her arms over her chest. Vince ignored her as he extended his arms toward his grandson. McMahon's hands grabbed the baby around his waist and he carefully began to lift Andy out of the playpen.

"Isn't this nice?" Vince said with an evil smile as he pulled Andrew close to him. The baby laid his head on his grandfather's broad shoulder, his eyes, studying Vince as he began to talk to Sable.

"And Stephanie said I wouldn't be able to see my grandchild. As you can see, Sable, I can see him any time I please. And there is nothing that spoiled little bitch can do about it! This isn't the first time Stephanie has tried to under mind me. Her mother's the same way, they are both always testing me! Always taking it one step to far! DAMNIT, if it wasn't for me they would have NOTHING!"

Vince McMahon's loud booming voice startled Andrew, his little body shaking, as he opened his mouth. His pacifier fell to the floor as he let out a loud cry. Vince started rocking the baby, which did absolutely nothing for he seemed inconsolable. Vince's temper was being to rise as Sable reached out to the baby. Sable wasn't at all maternal, in fact, she usually wouldn't even look at a baby. But something about little Andrew Vincent made her heart melt.

"Here, let me hold him, he needs a woman's touch." Sable said with a smile as she took Andrew from Vince. Sable held the baby close to her. Andy cooed as his little head nuzzled against Sable's chest. She lovely caressed the baby's face as Vince looked on in amazement. Sable began to rock the baby slowly as his little eyes began to bat open and shut. Finally, his little eyes closed and did not open.

"I didn't know you knew about babies." Vince said to Sable who was gazing at the sleeping baby in her arms. She looked over at Vince and smiled evilly.

"I'm not really into babies and stuff but his is sooo precious. And he is sooo adorable. It's a shame his mother is a two cent ho she doesn't deserve a baby this cute." Sable said looking on at the sleeping baby.

"All I'm concerned about is being in this child's life. That baby you are looking at right now is the future of World Wrestling Entertainment. His father a 1996 Olympic Gold Medalist, one of the best WWE superstars of all time. And of course he is half McMahon The most power full family in WWE that combination, Sable……Those genetics….are unstoppable. If I have Andrew Vincent Angle on my side, the WWE superstars will be at my mercy." Vince said as he gently caressed his grandson's head.

"BOOM!"

Vince and Sable's attention was immediately drawn to the front door , which busted open. The door thunderously fell to the floor as Andrew began to wail after being awaken from his slumber. Through the door frame came Kurt followed by Stephanie.

"What in the hell is going on here!" Stephanie screamed as her eyes caught sight of Sable holding her son. Steph quickly walked toward her. "Give me my baby!" She said as she took Andrew from Sable. Andrew's crying immediately secede now that he was in the arms of his mother.

"Get the hell out of my house! BOTH OF YOU!" Stephanie screamed as she clutched her child close to her. Protecting him from her father whom glared at her.

"Stephanie…." Sable said sweetly moving toward Steph. "You have a very sweet baby. I just love him."

Stephanie scowled at Sable and pointed at where the front door used to be in place.

"GET OUT NOW!" Stephanie screamed, even louder this time, which upset the baby. Kurt took Andy from Steph as she glared at both her father and the woman she detested the most.

Vince nodded at Sable, which signaled her to follow him. He made one last attempt to say goodbye to his grandson as he walked towards Kurt. Stephanie stepped in the way of Vince, blocking him from the baby. Vince stared his daughter in the face as Steph stared right back at him, showing no fear. She was not going to give into him. Stephanie saw first hand how Vince would intimidate people, but he wasn't going to do it to her. Vince got the message that his daughter wasn't going to back down. He reluctantly walked out the high rise with Sable following closely behind of course.

Kurt helped Brian Kendrick to his feet. Kendrick held his head in pain as he tried to well on his feet.

"What happened?" Brian said looking around and then at the door that was on the floor. Kurt slipped him a twenty –dollar bill in his hand.

"There ya go, now go play some video games." Kurt said as he helped Brian out through the doorway.

"Wow, twenty bucks! That's more then Mr. McMahon pays me a month!" Kendrick said as he left.

Golden Child Chapter Seven

_The next day………_

"……It was terrible Mom, just absolutely terrible…..I don't know what goes through Dad's mind when he pulls this kind of stuff……He had that little slut, Sable, with him. Mom! She was holding Andrew….MY baby!" Stephanie said, balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she changed Andrew's diaper.

Kurt walked to the door of the nursery, he heard Stephanie talking to her mother on the phone, and knowing the mood she was in, he decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask his wife for some coffee. He walked passed the nursery and then down the stairs. In the kitchen, he took his favorite coffee cup that read "Got Milk" and placed it on the counter next to the coffee machine, which to his surprise was already brewing some fresh coffee. Stephanie always thinks of everything. Angle took the coffeepot from its stand and filled his cup almost to the brim with steaming hot coffee.

"Now to sweeten her up." Kurt said to himself as set the coffeepot back in its stand, scooped in a few spoons of sugar, and then made his way over to the refrigerate for some delicious milk. He opened the door of the frig and peered inside.

"That's freaking awesome! Steph put the milk in a special container just for her Olympic Hero! This is just the right amount for my coffee." Kurt said with excitement as he took the small plastic container out of the frig. Angle quickly poured all of the milk into the coffee.

"Freaking perfect." Kurt said as he began stirring his coffee with a spoon. "Now to enjoy." Stephanie came down stairs carrying Andrew who was a little bit fussy, she went to the refrigerator. After peering inside she slowly began to scan the kitchen. Her eyes fixed on the empty plastic container that sat on the counter next to Kurt who was drinking his coffee.

"Hey Steph, this coffee is the best! It's so good and sweet! There is something different about it, I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's the coffee blend." Kurt said before taking another sip of the coffee.

"Or the milk…." Stephanie said as she picked up the empty container. "Kurt……This was breast milk.."

Kurt's eyes widened and he began to choke. He spit out the mouth full of coffee he had in the sink as Stephanie began to laugh hysterically.

"Well Andrew, it looks like I am going to have to pump some more breast milk for you before I go shopping, because your father drank it all." Steph said with a smile as he placed the baby in his bouncy seat. She then began writing on a pad of paper.

"What are you writing?" Asked Kurt as he wiped his mouth of his breast milk coffee.

"I am making up your 'Honey Do' list. There are a lot of things that need to be done before we go to Pittsburgh." Stephanie said as she continued to write her list.

"Are you sure this is what you want Steph. I mean, moving into our second home in Pittsburgh for a couple of years does seem a little extreme. I mean, the offices are here in New York and-"

"I know! But we need to get away from here, away from the WWE. For a couple of years at least. It's the only way to keep Andrew safe. Dad doesn't know about our second home in Pittsburgh."

"Aren't you going to miss the WWE?" Kurt asked. "It's your life, Steph. You know as well as I know that it would kill you to not be in the business."

"I know it will……But I am willing to sacrifice a few years away from the WWE for our baby's safety." Stephanie said as she turned around and faced her husband. Kurt moved close to her. He put his arms around her and brought her to him for an embrace.

"This isn't the only option you know. We don't have to do this. I am sure if we just-"

"There is no other way!" Stephanie said interrupting Kurt. "You don't know my father like I know him. He doesn't quit until he get what he wants. He isn't going to leave us alone, Kurt. If we stay here he is going to find a way to take Andrew. I know it! I can't let that happen. I already talked to Mom and Shane, they know we where we are going to be. This is what I want, Kurt."

"Well, if this is what you want Steph…..If it's best for our son. Then we'll do it." Said Kurt before looking over at his son.

"We have to be out of here by tomorrow morning, the sooner we get out, the better." Stephanie said as she rested her face on her husband's shoulder.

Even though Stephanie knew that it was best for her child to leave the WWE, it was really killing her. Without the WWE she feared she would be incomplete. It was all she ever knew. She never even had a job out side her father's company. Since the day she was born, Stephanie knew that she wanted to be in World Wrestling Entertainment. And now, she was leaving the company she loved for a normal life in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.

Golden Child Chapter Eight

The mansion was tucked away in the suburbs of Pittsburgh where most of the influential people of the city lived. Even though Stephanie had only lived there for a few short days, she found the quiet suburbs of Pennsylvania to be a nice change from the busy city of Manhattan. It was almost like she was back in Greenwich Connecticut where she grew up. It felt strange being home for the past couple of days, not traveling to WWE events nor working at the office. Steph tried keeping herself busy unpacking all the boxes from the move.

"Here's the last of the stuff for the bedroom." Kurt said cheerfully, setting down a stack of boxes in the middle of the master bedroom floor.

Steph gave her husband a weak smile before turning her attention to one of the windows that looked over the front of the home.

"Steph?"

Stephanie remained silent, she didn't even look in Kurt's direction, her eyes looking off into the distance.

"Stephy, baby, are you okay?" Said Angle as he walked over to his wife who stood with her back to him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine." She said, her lips formed a smile as she rested her hands of Kurt's muscular arms that flexed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Something's wrong. You've got that little puppy dog look going, you always do that when things aren't going your way." Angle said with a smile as he rested his chin on Steph's shoulder.

Stephanie turned and faced Kurt. Her eyes were now filled with tears that began to stream down her face. "Leaving the WWE is the hardest thing I have ever done, Kurt. The WWE was my whole life, it was all I had."

Kurt took Stephanie into his arms, he gently began to run his fingers through her long brown hair as he spoke in his soothing voice that was full of love.

"You still have me and our baby. And it's not like you have lost all ties to WWE, I mean, you still have your mother and Shane, who are coming dinner tonight. We all love you, Stephanie." Angle said as he caressed her face with his hand.

"I love you too." Steph whispered as she brought her lips to Kurt's. Before Stephanie and Kurt could even enjoy their kiss, the sound of their baby crying escaped the baby intercom. Kurt took a deep breath and smiled.

"Will you get Andrew while I start dinner?" Stephanie asked smiling, she could tell Angle was a little bit ticked off that the baby had ruined the moment.

"Sure." Kurt said, giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips before leaving for the nursery.

"You couldn't have waited a couple more minutes, could you?" Angle said looking down at his baby in its crib. Baby Andy's little arms extended upwards as he cried.

"I'm just kidding, I couldn't be mad at my only son." Kurt said with a smile as he lifted the baby from the crib and into his arms.

It wasn't long before Shane and Linda arrived. Kurt took both their coats as Stephanie hugged both of them. She had missed them both so much. Linda held her grandson while Stephanie and Kurt gave her and Shane a tour of their home before having dinner.

"Stephanie, are you sure this is what is best. I mean, don't you think you are blowing this thing with your father way out of proportion?" Linda asked as she watched Stephanie change Andrew.

"I can't believe you are taking Dad's side over mine!" Stephanie yelled she applied baby powder to Andy before putting his diaper on him.

"I'm not taking his side. All I am saying is I don't think you breaking your ties with the company is necessary at all. When am I supposed to see my grandson? Stephanie, I love you, and I will support you in what ever you decide, but please honey, reconsider."

"Anything you and Stephanie need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." Shane said to Kurt who stood next to him in the living room.

"I won't, and thanks, Shane. Your support and love means a lot to Stephanie. You don't know how much she misses the business. She looks so sad sometimes. I try and cheer her up. I don't know. Maybe we should move back to Manhattan so she can work in the office." Kurt said sitting down on the couch.

"I feel you, but I think Stephanie is right. I think the baby needs to come first. The farther away from Dad you are the better." Shane said as he sat down next to Kurt.

The doorbell rang which Kurt quickly got up to answer. Angle peered out the window before opening the door.

"How in the heck did you two find me?" Kurt asked with a smile. Before him were the two members of Team Angle, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin.

"Your brother, Eric, told us where you were. Nice house though man, damn." Shelton said as his eyes scanned the room.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Stephanie asked as he walked down the stairs carrying Andrew, Linda following her close behind.

"Mrs. Angle." Both Haas and Benjamin said as they took off their Team Angle hats. They always tried to show respect for the captain's wife.

"Kurt, what are they doing here? I don't think they should be here." Stephanie said to her husband before looking back at Charlie and Shelton.

"It's fine, Steph-" Kurt said before being cut off as Stephanie punched him in the arm, making him cut off in mid sentence.

"Uh, guys, I think it would be best if you leave. We're sort of having a family gathering." Kurt said to his fellow teammates.

"….No problem Kurt, we gotcha." Said Charlie as he and Benjamin walked toward the door.

"Good bye gentlemen." Stephanie said opening the door for them. Speaking in her professional business woman voice that she used all too often when she was the General Manger of SmackDown.

"What's wrong with you?" Angle asked after Stephanie slammed the door shut. "Why did they have to leave?"

"Kurt, the point of moving out here was to get away from the WWE and my father. How do we know we can trust any WWE superstars? How could we even trust Team Angle?" Stephanie said to Kurt angry that he would even ask.

"I think we need to leave, it's getting late and I am sure the two of you have some things to talk about." Linda said.

"No, it's okay, stay." Stephanie said as she followed her mother and Shane to the door.

"It's better that we go, honey. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you." Linda said giving her daughter a hug.

"Drive safe…Bye." Kurt said before shutting the front door.

Kurt then went over to Stephanie who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry that Team Angle showing up ruined everything." Kurt said bringing her and their baby close to him.

"It's okay, Kurt, it wasn't your fault. Mom and I had a fight upstairs. She doesn't understand why I am getting so upset about Dad wanting to be in Andrew's life. I thought her of all people would understand why I don't want a man like that in my child's life. She saw first hand what it did to Shane and I." Steph said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder as she cradled the baby between them.

"Don't worry, Steph, I'm sure it will all work out in the end." Kurt said, reassuring his wife as he kissed her and then his son.

Vince McMahon sat in his office at WWE Headquarters. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"This is Vince McMahon……oh really……..well will just have to give it some time……oh, don't worry……..no…..I want to wait a while before we make our move…..that's fine……..thanks…..okay…..bye."

Golden Child Chapter Nine

Five Years Later……… 

Stephanie laid on her side next to Kurt, his arm draped over her as they slept. They were sleeping peacefully until they were awoken.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Kurt and Steph sat up in bed, both half asleep. They didn't know what woke them up until they heard Andy call out again. Both quickly got out of bed.

"Where coming Andy!" Steph yelled as she put on a robe and followed Kurt to Andy's room. Andy's room was almost completely dark, except for a night light by his bed. Andy, who had been under the covers, sat up. Kurt quickly flicked on the light. Tears were steaming down Andy's face as Steph ran to comfort him.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" Stephanie asked taking her son into her arms.

"There was a monster outside my window! It got up in the tree!" Andy cried before burying his face into his mother's robe.

"It's okay son, you just had a bad dream." Kurt said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No! I wasn't dreaming! I was going to go to the bathroom when I saw it!" Andy said, now looking at his father.

"Okay, come on, let's go check the window for tree climbing monsters." Angle said with a smile as he picked up his son. He walked over to the window. A branch of a tree shook in the wind outside, silhouetted by the moonlight.

"Look, see son, it's only a tree branch. There's nothing to be afraid of." Kurt said, pointing out the branch before kissing his son on the cheek.

"No! That's not what I saw! I saw a monster! It was real!" Andy protested as Steph walked over to them.

"You can sleep with us tonight, sweetie." Steph said taking Andy from Kurt. Andrew hugged his mother tight, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Let's go back to bed." Kurt said.

Andy lay in between his parents in the king-sized bed. Both Steph and Kurt could feel their son's little body shake with fear.

"It's okay, Andy, Mommy and Daddy are here." Stephanie said in a soft soothing voice as she ran her fingers through her child's brown locks of hair. It wasn't long at all before Andrew was sound asleep.

"Kurt?" Stephanie whispered in the dark silence of the room.

"Hmm?" Angle was half-asleep.

"Do you think he really saw something out there?" Steph asked as Kurt rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I don't know, Steph. I mean, Andy does have a very creative imagination. I don't think we should worry about it. He's fine now, he just got scared." Kurt said.

Stephanie sat up in bed. "What if it was Dad?" She said at a whisper.

"Vince in a freaking tree? Oh, come on, Steph. That's just a little bit ridiculous." Kurt whispered.

"I wouldn't put it passed him, Kurt." Steph said quietly.

It had been the first time in about four years that she had spoken of her father. Both her and Kurt made it a point to never mention him, in fear that Andrew would become curious about him. Of course, some where down the road, they would have to tell Andrew about his grandfather. But now was not the time.

"What if he knows where we are? What if he found us?" Stephanie whispered as Kurt put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really think that Vince was in a tree outside our house at freaking 2 AM?" Kurt asked with a smile. Stephanie smiled back at him. She felt foolish for coming up with an obscured idea. If Vince hadn't found them by now, after five years, she doubted that he ever would.

"That does sound really stupid. Let's go to sleep, I am so tired." Steph said lying back down in bed and cuddled up next to her little boy. Kurt gave her a kiss and put his arm around both of them, before drifting off to sleep.

Golden Child Chapter Ten

"Do you think I should be worried? You should have seen Andy last night, he was terrified." Steph said talking on the phone to her brother while emailing her mother a rewritten script for RAW. For the past year, Steph had been working at home, sending her mother her work that would be put into effect but the rest of the creative team. It was a very tricky operation, since Vince usually gives the final okay for all the storylines. Linda made sure it worked though.

"I think you're being paranoid. I can tell you that Dad and I were up all night working on this week's SmackDown card. Andy just has one hell of an imagination."

"I guess you're right." Steph said, laughing a little.

"So where is my little nephew?" Shane asked.

"Kurt's picking him up from preschool. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet." Steph said shutting down her computer.

"Haha I bet. Are you guys doing anything special tonight?" Shane asked making conversation.

"Not really, we're having Charlie and Shelton over for dinner. Both are always praising my cooking. I think it's because I am Kurt's wife." She said laughing.

"Steph, I don't want to worry you, but I think there is something you need to know." Shane said, now in a serious tone of voice.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked, somewhat worried.

"I saw both Haas and Benjamin leaving Dad's office."

"……Oh my God, do you think they've told Dad where we are!" Stephanie asked beginning to panic as she stood up from her office chair.

"I don't know….I mean, it could be nothing, but I'm not sure. I think the most important thing is to keep Andrew safe. It would kill me if anything happened to my nephew." Shane said.

"I-I know, it would kill me too. You're right, Shane. We need to be careful. I'll talk to Kurt." She said.

"Okay, calm down, we don't want Andrew to see that there's something wrong. I have to go, I'll talk to you later, Sis."

"Bye Shane….and thanks." Said Stephanie.

Kurt helped his son out of the H2 and then handed him his book bag.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Steph asked Andy, she bent down and hugged him.

"Good." He said, hugging her back.

Angle looked at his wife's face as she hugged their son to her. She was worried about something.

"We need to talk." Stephanie said finally to Kurt in a tone that made it sound important.

"About what?" Andy asked in question looking up at his mother and then his father. He was a curious little boy and never wanted to be left out of anything. Knowing her son, Steph quickly began to lay in the psychology.

"Daddy and I were going to talk about how much we love each other. Isn't that right, Daddy?" Stephanie asked slightly elbowing Kurt in the ribs.

"It's true, it's true! I love you, Stephy, I do, I do." Kurt said being corny, which wasn't hard for him as he took his wife into his arms.

"Gross! I'm going upstairs!" Andy said before running upstairs to his room and slamming the door behind him.

"Works every time." Steph said, smiling faintly.

"Okay, so what's the big secret?" Kurt asked looking into his wife's eyes.

"I don't think we should have Shelton and Charlie tonight…..or ever again." Stephanie said quietly, looking back into her husband's eyes.

"W-Why? What's wrong?" Kurt asked looking puzzled. "Is this about them drinking all the milk when they come over, because I can buy more, it's not a big deal."

"No, that's not it…..I talked to Shane today. He said that he saw Team Angle coming out of Dad's office. Kurt, they could be talking to Dad, he could know where we are." Stephanie said.

"And you think Team Angle is telling Mr. McMahon where we are!" Kurt asked, getting just a little defensive.

"I-I don't know. I just don't want to take any chances. Nothing is worth losing Andrew." Steph said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"….You're right. Not even Team Angle." Kurt said quietly as he walked over to the kitchen window and gazed out.

"When is Charlie and Shelton coming over?" Andy asked coming down stairs with his teddy bear. Stephanie and Kurt looked over at Andy and then at each other.

"Ah, Shelton and Charlie can't come tonight, they forgot they had to work." Steph said lying to her son. "And I want you in bed early tonight."

"I don't wanna!" Andy said throwing his teddy bear on the kitchen counter.

"You yell at me like that again you can go to bed right now Andrew Vincent Angle!" Steph said scowling Andy.

"Hey, is that your teddy bear?" Kurt asked picking the teddy bear up off of the counter, trying to change the subject. Andrew smiled at his dad and nodded.

"Yeah, I named him Medals. One day I'm going to win a gold medal just like you, Daddy." Andy said smiling up at his father. Stephanie couldn't understand how Andy could yell at her but then be as sweet has he could be to his father. Maybe it was the fact that Kurt was always letting Andy get away with murder and she was the one doing the disciplining. She couldn't get that mad at Kurt. He had lost is father at sixteen, and had told her that when they had children he want them to like him as a Dad.

Kurt looked like he was going to cry as he picked up his son and hugged him. Steph had to admit her son did look like a little Kurt Angle clone with hair that is. Of course, Kurt couldn't be prouder.

"Now tell Mommy you're sorry for yelling at her. You know that integrity is one of our three Is." Kurt told Andy.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Andy said giving his mother his little puppy face, the same face that Stephanie used to use many times to come across as innocent when she really wasn't. Andy may have looked like Kurt, but he had his mother's manipulative nature.

"I can't stay mad at you." Steph said with a smile as she took Andrew from Kurt and hugged him.

Stephanie put Andrew to bed before Haas and Benjamin came for dinner. When they arrived, Kurt and Steph met them outside the house. Steph held Kurt's hand as they walked up to the Team Anglemobile, which was a H2 Hummer that was decked out in red, white, and blue with 'Team Angle' on the hood. It stopped in the driveway and both Shelton and Charlie got out.

"Hey Captain Kurt, what's up?" Asked Charlie with a smile as he and Shelton both raised their hands for Kurt to slap them, which Kurt didn't.

"Guys…..I don't think we should get together anymore." Kurt said looking down at the ground.

"You want to break up Team Angle! Why?" Asked Shelton putting his hands on his hips.

"It's her, isn't it!" Charlie said pointing his finger at Stephanie. "Ever since you and her became an item, you stopped caring about Team Angle!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Kurt said in anger.

"Kurt….Charlie's right man. I mean, ever since you and Stephanie got married and had a kid, you haven't been there for us. Even though you were never there, we still thought of you as our captain. We looked up to you Kurt. It wasn't till this moment that we realized that you're not our leader. We don't need Kurt Angle! Or at least not a Kurt Angle that puts his five year old kid and bitchy wife over his teammates!" Shelton said pointing at Kurt.

"You asshole!" Steph said as she slapped Shelton in the face. Charlie then grabbed Steph by her hair before being introduced to Kurt's right fist. Haas of course let go of Steph's hair and fell to the ground.

"Don't you EVER put your hands on my wife again!" Kurt screamed at his former teammates.

"You'll regret this, Kurt Angle…" Shelton said.

Holding his right hand to his face, Shelton helped Charlie to his feet. They got in the Team Anglemobile and sped away.

"Are you okay, honey?" Kurt asked his wife. Stephanie nodded and hugged her husband.

Kurt had no idea that Shelton and Charlie had been jealous of his relationship with Stephanie and their child. One thing was certain though, Haas and Benjamin would never come anywhere near his family again. Kurt and Stephanie were both taken back by what Shelton said. Why would Kurt regret breaking up Team Angle? Was Benjamin and Haas planning something with Vince?

Golden Child Chapter Eleven

"Use all your weight to keep him down like I taught you, Son!" Kurt shouted from the bleachers of the gymnasium. Stephanie, sitting next to her husband, watched her son wrestling his opponent to the mat. She wasn't really crazy about the idea of their five-year-old participating in wrestling. It was Kurt's idea to sign him up. He himself had started wrestling at the age of seven, and wanted his son to start even earlier. Angle saw a lot of potential in Andy. His son had the same passion for the sport as he did, the same desire to be the best. The boy underneath Andy struggled desperately to get out from under Andy. There was no escape, Andy pinned down to the wrestling mat for the count. The referee raised Andrew's hand, as Kurt was the first one to his feet to cheer for his son who in his first wrestling match, won.

"That's my son! My son won!" Angle yelled, getting the attention of all the other parents in the bleachers as well as his wife who thought he was nuts for yelling and making a scene. Steph was happy for her son, but Andy's win meant more to Kurt. She watched her husband run out of the bleachers to Andrew scooping him up into his arms. Tears of joy streamed down Angle's face as he hugged his son tight.

"You'd think it was the 1996 Olympics." Steph said aloud as she watched her husband performing his celebration routine he did after he won matches.

"We're going to have to make you your own wall of fame at home." Kurt said, looking at his son in his rearview mirror of the H2.

"Can I keep it with your trophies, Daddy?" Andy asked, clearly excited about winning his first trophy. He held his 1st place trophy, which sat next to him in the back seat.

"Sure Son." Kurt replied, obviously proud of his son.

"Mommy! Did you see me pin that kid? Did ya!" Andy asked his mother.

"Yes sweetie, I did. You did so well, your daddy and I are so proud of you." Steph said smiling back at her child.

"This calls for some celebration music!" Kurt exclaimed as he put in the WWE Originals CD and skipped to track seven.

"I don't….SUCK! I don't…..SUCK! I don't…..SUCK!" Both Andy and Kurt sang, singing along with the music.

"Come on Stephy, join in." Kurt said, raising his voice over the music.

"I'd rather have a root canal." Steph said rolling her eyes.

"What!" Kurt said, not hearing what she said, he turned down the music a little.

"I just don't feel good right now." Steph said to her husband. She didn't want to repeat what she said, because he would get hurt feelings, and she would feel guilty.

"I know what would cheer you up." Kurt said with a smile as he moved back to track three. Steph smiled at Kurt as she heard Trish Stratus start singing "I Just Want You".

" Remember when we were dating and you would sing this to me, Steph?" Kurt asked, running his right hand fingers through her hair, before giving her a kiss.

"This song sucks!" Andy yelled.

"Hey, watch the language." Kurt said looking back at Andrew. Kurt then took Steph's hand in his as they pulled into the driveway of their home. As soon as the H2 pulled into the garage, Andy got out and ran inside the house with his trophy, as his parents followed him. Andy made his way to the finished basement where his father's "Wall of Fame" was. Andrew looked in awe at all the trophies, gold medals, and plagues his father had. He wondered if he could one day have that many awards. Andrew placed his trophy on one of the shelves. His father's trophies dwarfed his, but he was simply happy to have one. Andy turned around to go back upstairs, when something caught his eye. In the corner of the trophy room, sat a cardboard moving box. It was the only moving box still left in the house. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to the box and opened the flaps. He peered inside and saw a photo album on the very top. Andy took it out of the box, and opened it. On the first page was a picture of Stephanie with her father at her high school graduation.

"Yeah, Andy won his first match….I think Kurt was more excited than Andy was……Yes, everything's fine, Mom." Steph said talking on the phone.

"Mom…….I got to go." Steph said as she saw Andrew carrying her old photo album from the basement. She ended the call and started walking toward him.

"Andy, where did you get that?" Steph asked some what angry. She had kept it in the moving box on purpose.

"Mommy, what's that man's name? I saw him yesterday when I was playing on the playground." Andy said pointing at Vince.

"……….Andrew, go to your room." Stephanie said, her voice shaking.

"But Mommy-" Andy protested.

"Right now! Go on!" Steph said, her voice still shaking. Andrew placed the photo album on the counter and then slowly went upstairs to his room.

"What's going on?" Kurt said, walking into the kitchen from the living room.

"Dad knows where we are. Andrew's seen him!" Stephanie yelled.

"Shhhh, he can hear us. Are you sure?" Kurt asked quietly.

"He found my old photo album and pointed Dad out and asked who he was because he had seen him yesterday when he was on the playground at school." Steph said, this time much softer than before. She didn't want Andy to hear.

"It's okay, Steph. We'll figure out something." Kurt said, taking his wife into his arms.

Later That Night… 

"Hey Shane, I'm glad I got a hold of you." Kurt said sitting down at the kitchen table with the cordless phone to his ear.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" Shane asked.

"Mr. McMahon knows where we are. Andrew saw him yesterday at school. Steph and I don't think it's a good idea that we stay here in Pennsylvania. We're thinking of moving again. We don't really have any other options." Kurt said.

"Ah, Kurt, don't you think you and Steph are taking this a little too far? I mean, you really don't have any proof that Dad knows where you guys are. Are you guys just going to pack up and leave just because Andy said something about maybe seeing Dad?" Shane asked.

"I know it sounds drastic, but Stephanie and I think it is what is best right now. I mean, we moved to Pennsylvania because we wanted to protect Andrew. This is no different. If something happens to him because we doubted our instincts, I don't think we could live with ourselves." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I understand where you are coming from. Maybe you are right, we need to think about what is best for Andy. If my father knows where you are, he will already be expecting you to move, I bet he already has paid people off to find out where you are moving too. If I were you, I wouldn't take Andy out of the state." Shane said.

"I guess I could drop him off at my mother's. She could take care of him for a while. I don't think Mr. McMahon has even met my mother. He didn't even come to Steph and my wedding. Well, thanks for all your help, Shane. Steph and I appreciate it." Kurt said.

"No problem man. Take care of my sister and nephew."

"I will……okay, bye." Kurt said before ending the call. Steph came down the stairs after tucking Andy into bed. She sat down next to her husband.

"Well? What did Shane say?" Steph asked putting her hand on Kurt's arm, which rested on the kitchen table.

"He doesn't think Andy should leave the state, your dad will be expecting that. Maybe Andy can stay with my mom a couple of weeks. Just until we figure something else out." Kurt said softly.

"….I don't want to leave my baby. He hasn't ever been away from us, Kurt." Steph said quietly.

"I know honey, but it's for the best. I know Mom will take good care of him. It will only be for a couple of weeks." Kurt said taking his wife's hand in his.

"All right, you better give your mom a call and see if Andy can come stay." Steph said getting up from the chair. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up shortly." Kurt said as Steph then went upstairs to bed.

Angle wondered how long Vince had known where they were. How did he find out? Could it be that Haas and Benjamin told him where they were as a way of getting back at him? Was it possible that Vince had known where they were the whole time? Was he simply waiting? But why would he wait? You could never tell how Vince's mind worked. They were going to have to get Andy to his mother's as soon as possible. Hopefully then, he would be safe from Vince's grasp.

Golden Child Chapter Twelve

One week later……

"Grandma, why did Mommy and Daddy drop me off here to stay with you?" Andy asked his grandmother, Jackie, as they sat at the table having dinner.

"Why do you ask? Don't you like spending time with me?"

"Yeah, I do. I just miss Mommy and Daddy, that's all." He said looking down at his plate of food that sat in front of him.

"I know you do and I know for a fact they miss you." Jackie said putting her hand on her grandson's shoulder.

"If they miss me so much, why don't they come and take me home! I wanna go home!" Andy yelled as he began to cry. Jackie took him into her arms and hugged him tight. Andy reminded Jackie of Kurt. He had Kurt's eyes. Breath taking sparkling blue eyes that you could become lost in, in a second's glance.

"Honey, I know you do. Your mommy and daddy are just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

Jackie fell silent. She thought that she had said too much and didn't know how to backpedal her way of out it.

"Grandma…Why do Mommy and Daddy need to protect me?" Andy asked, his face showing both innocence and curiosity. Jackie opened her mouth though know words emerged. Frankly, she didn't know how to respond to his question. Jackie's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Andy immediately jumped out of his chair like a coiled spring. His grandmother held him back.

"Andrew, you stay right here while I go see who's at the door." Much to his dismay, Andy did as he was told as he watch in silence as her grandma went to the door. Jackie looked out of the narrow window next to the front door, before opening the door.

"Shane, what a nice surprise. Any word of Kurt and Stephanie?" Jackie asked inviting Shane in.

"Uncle Shane!" Andy said, his voice full of excitement as he ran to his uncle and hugged his legs. He was truly happy to see his uncle. Now, finally, he was going home.

"Stephanie and Kurt sent me to pick up Andy. They didn't want to call to tell you I was coming because……well, you know why." Said Shane as he picked up his nephew and held him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll go get his things together and be right back."

It wasn't long at all before Jackie returned with Andy's suitcase and teddy bear in hand. Shane smiled and took the suitcase in his hand as Jackie handed Andy his bear before hugging and kissing him goodbye. Shane opened the right rear door to his silver BMW so that his nephew could get in. Clutching his bear to his chest, Andy smiled and climbed into the car. He put on his seat belt as his uncle shut the door and popped the trunk. Shane placed the suitcase in the trunk and then closed it. He then got into the car and started the engine. Andy stared at his Grandmother's house as the car backed out of the driveway. He turned around and looked from the rear windshield as his Grandma's house started to getting smaller in the distance. Then, once the house had disappeared in the darkness, Andy turned back around.

"Uncle Shane, am I going home?" There was a slight pause, Shane looked in his rear view mirror.

"Not exactly, Andy."

"But…." Andrew's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Andy, don't cry, I have a surprise for you. I'm going to take you some where very special." Shane said smiling. Andy wiped his eyes with his soft plush teddy bear. He wished his mother were there to comfort him. To take him into her arms and make him feel safe and loved. The next time Shane looked in his rear view mirror, he saw Andy's head against the window, his eyes were closed, streams of tears still evident on his rosy cheeks. His hands still grasping the teddy bear.

Jackie was finishing her dinner when she heard the phone ring. She slowly got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She said quietly into the receiver.

"Hi, Jackie. It's Stephanie. I know we said we weren't going to call, but I miss my little boy. Can I talk to him or has he already gone to bed?" Jackie's jaw dropped and it was a moment before she was able to speak again.

"A-Andy's not here, Shane picked him up twenty minutes ago."

"Shane came and got Andrew?" Stephanie asked as if she had misunderstood.

"Yes, he told me that you sent him to get Andy."

"Oh my God….." Stephanie said, her voice trembling with fear. "Did he say where they were going!"

"No, when he told me you sent him I assumed he was taking Andrew home." Jackie said.

"Shane and Dad have kidnapped Andrew!……..Call the police."

Shane carefully lifted his sleeping nephew from the car before removing the suitcase from his trunk. Shane then boarded a WWE jet as the engine of the jet was started. He gently laid Andy down on one of the couches. He sat down next to him. Shane was startled by his cell phone ringing unexpectedly, he answered it.

"Hello…."

" Shane! Shane! Don't hang up! Where are you! Shane, don't even think about taking Andrew to Dad!" Stephanie yelled.

"Stephanie, Stephanie. There's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Little Andy and I are on a corporate jet right now on our way to Connecticut. Look Sis, I got to go, I have a phone call to make."

"No! Shane don't-" Steph screamed before being cut off. Shane chuckled as he looked down at his nephew who stirred in his sleep. Shane then dialed his cell.

"Hey Dad…Yeah, I got him…We're on the jet right now…We'll see you in a half an hour…Bye." Shane said before ending his call.

The Angle's H2 raced down the highway bound for Connecticut. Kurt held Stephanie's hand in his.

"We should be able to get there in about a half an hour if traffic doesn't slow us down." Kurt said.

"What if we don't get Andy back?" Stephanie asked, tears beginning to well up in her soft blue eyes.

'We'll get him back, Steph. Don't worry, honey." Kurt said softly trying to calm his wife down.

"I could kill Shane! For him to totally betray me like this!" Stephanie said, her voice full of rage.

"Ah, Steph, ah, you're really hurting my hand. I think you're cutting off the circulation to my hand." Kurt said looking down at his blue hand as Steph let it go.

"I miss my baby." Steph said.

"Me too." Said Kurt as he opened and closed his hand, trying to get blood flowing through it again.

"Andrew…Wake up. We're here." Shane said to Andy.

"Where's my mommy?" Andrew asked as he blinked his eyes. Shane completely ignored his question.

"Andrew, this is WWE Headquarters…And this, is your grandfather," Shane said pointing at his father. "Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

"Hello Andrew. I've missed you so much." Vince said with a smile as Andy looked up at him, studying him.

"I've seen you before. You were at my school…and I saw a picture of you with my mommy."

"Yes, Stephanie is my daughter. I can't get over how much you've grown. The last time I saw you up close was when you were a little baby." Vince said putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"How come you never visited me and Mommy?" Andy asked innocently.

"Well you see, your mommy and I had a fight a very long time ago. And since then your mommy has done everything she can to keep me out of your life. It's not her fault really. I wasn't a very good Daddy to her. But I love both of you very much. You have to know that." Vince said looking at his Grandson.

"Andrew!" Stephanie yelled as she ran to her little boy.

"Mommy!" Andy cried as he jumped into his mother's arms as Kurt came up to them and hugged them both.

"I know you're mad at your brother and I, Stephanie. Will, will you just hear me out?" Vince asked in his calm all business tone of voice. Steph said nothing as she held her son closer to her.

"I love you, Stephanie. I know don't always show it, but I do. I still want to be in your life, and my grandson's life." Vince said sincerely.

"Well it would have been nice if you would have said that before!" Steph retorted.

"I did! You didn't give me a change! Every time I tried to talk to you, you sent me away! The only reason I took Andy was out of desperation. I needed to see him…and you!" Vince said, getting somewhat frustrated.

"Mommy, can't you just forgive your Daddy? I think he loves you." Andy said in his sweet innocent voice. Stephanie's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. And then, unexpectedly, Stephanie hugged her father. Somehow, like magic, those years of pain and resentment had melted away, and Stephanie felt as though she was six years old again in her daddy's arms. She was Daddy's little girl again.

Vince embraced his daughter, his chin resting on his shoulder. Shane looked at his father. Shane saw his father smile at him and give him a quick wink. Their plan rule the WWE had already started to be put into action. No one was safe.

The End

I would like to dedicate this fic to not only the best pairing in the WWE Kurt/Steph, but also my step dad, Ken who I loved very much. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this fic and I apologize that it took so long for me to complete. Thanks for reading!


End file.
